Sony Philips Digital interface Format (SPDIF) input, also called optical fiber input or Toslink, was developed by the Japanese company TOSHIBA and named after the Toshiba+ link. Connectors with technical standard of Toslink are widely used in digital audio and video equipments, such as CD, LD, MD, DVD, SET-TO-BOX and TV. Connectors with SPDIF interface are in plug and play field, but when an external device is not connected to the connectors with SPDIF interface, the connectors are also powered on at all times. A connector and electronic device with the connector should have better energy conserving characteristics.